Antoine Daniel a du succès chez les Sommets
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Quand Antoine a autant de succès auprès de Mathieu que de ses petits frères Matoine en fond


**Antoine Daniel a du succès chez les Sommets**

 **Bonjour, Bonsoir, voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête à partir de deux mots fournis par ma chère Ama3lle : Etoile et Neutraliser.**

 **J'ai voulu faire un petit pitch comme le fait le youtuber Ockam Razor qui créé une histoire à partir de deux mots. (J'adore le concept et les vidéos sont super belles à regarder vraiment. J'adore le design). Enfin bon après ce petit moment de pub où j'ai profité de vos minutes de cerveau disponible, je vous laisse sur ce petit OS tout mimi ! )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Les étoiles tournent sous ses yeux. Il est complètement absorbé par ce spectacle. C'est beau. Les petites étoiles jaunes en plastiques tournent si vites. Si vite. Il oublie de cligner des yeux. Ça fait mal aux yeux. Il ferme les yeux. Mais il a perdu l'étoile qu'il suivait du regard. Il est triste. Mais il décide d'en suivre une autre. Il arrive à la ne pas la perdre des yeux au prix d'un gros effort.

De temps en temps il appuie sur le bouton rouge pour faire redémarrer le jouet. Mathieu lui a appris que c'est comme ça qu'on fait.

Il recommence à regarder les étoiles tourner. Mais brusquement les étoiles s'arrêtent de tourner et tout tombe.

Geek cherche des yeux la source de la perturbation et a face à lui son frère au sourire bizarre. Il est toujours méchant avec lui celui-là. Et là il a fait tomber son jouet. Les yeux du petit Geek s'emplissent de larmes et il lance le signal d'alarme.

Mathieu qui discutait avec son ami Antoine à la table d'à côté se tourne vers eux. Son petit frère a commencé à pleurer. Il se lève et prend le bébé sur ses genoux en lui mettant sa sucette dans la bouche pour le calmer.

Geek se tourne et cherche des yeux la source de sa perturbation. Il voit petit Patron en train de s'amuser à son tour avec SON jouet. De la colère s'empare alors du petit être et il devient tout rouge avant de recommencer à crier en jetant sa sucette par terre.

_Hé Geek qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit son grand frère en ramassant la sucette.

_Te lève pas Math' je vais aller lui rincer sa sucette.

Mais le plus petit a décidé de continuer à crier pour récupérer son jouet.

Mathieu le sent s'agiter sur ses genoux et commence à être agacé par le caprice du Geek. Lorsqu'Antoine revient avec la sucette propre Geek refuse de la prendre dans sa bouche.

_Bon Geek qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ta couche est vide, tu as bien mangé, tu viens de faire ta sieste… Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas !

Mais ce que Mathieu ignore c'est que Geek découvre les joies des relations sociales avec ses frères et que le plus grand des triplets, à savoir Patron, n'est pas tendre avec le plus jeune : lui. Patron vient de lui gâcher son plaisir en lui volant son jouet et Geek ne semble pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que le plus âgé embête le plus petit du trio. Il semble même y prendre un malin plaisir malgré son jeune âge.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cris incessants, Mathieu et Antoine n'arrivant plus à se parler, Mathieu décide de confier Geek à son ami assis en face de lui.

Antoine a, contre toute attente, du succès auprès des enfants et surtout auprès du Geek. Alors qu'il a passé toute son adolescence à répéter à qui voulait l'entendre que NON il n'aimait pas les enfants. Mais il aura fallu qu'il se rapproche de son meilleur ami pour découvrir ce don incroyable. Et Mathieu a découvert récemment qu'il est le seul à être capable de calmer son plus petit frère durant ses crises de colères.

Antoine le prend donc sur ses genoux et commence à le bercer.

Comme par magie Geek semble oublier la raison de sa colère et se calme doucement.

Il met les petites mains dans les siennes beaucoup plus grande et commence à bouger ses genoux pour faire sautiller l'enfant sur ses genoux.

Geek adore Antoine. Il aime ses si grandes mains. Adossé contre l'abdomen du chevelu, il peut sentir les vibrations de sa voix lorsqu'Antoine parle.

Mathieu ne peut s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la capacité de son ami avec son petit frère au pyjama rouge captain America, lui qui est très vite débordé par ces trois petites choses qui lui servent de frères.

C'est ainsi que au fur et à mesure, Antoine a pris l'habitude de venir voir Mathieu à chaque fois que ce dernier devait les garder, et qu'une complicité supplémentaire s'est installée entre eux.

Et ça Geek semble l'avoir bien compris. Il ne supporte pas que Mathieu se rapproche physiquement d'Antoine. C'est SON 'Toine. Il ne partage pas. Non. Non. Non.

C'est ainsi que comme à chaque fois Antoine câline le bébé jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue et que Mathieu l'amène le coucher. Ils profitent ensuite de la présence de l'autre sous l'œil intrigué des deux autres enfants encore présents.

Hippie a beau être le plus paisible des trois il n'en reste pas moins intrigué lorsqu'il voit son grand frère mettre sa bouche contre celle d'Antoine.

Ils sont bizarres les grands parfois. C'est dégueu. Mais en même temps ça a l'air cool.

Son frère semble avoir eu la même réflexion car il sent son frère, Patron, se rapprocher de lui et tenter d'imiter les deux plus grands. Il plaque donc maladroitement sa bouche baveuse contre la sienne.

Hippie le repousse de ses petites mains potelées. Patron le regarde alors avec incompréhension puis jette un coup d'œil à Antoine qui vient de prendre Mathieu dans ses bras et de le soulever pour le poser sur la table de la cuisine et se mettre entre ses jambes.

Patron le regarde avec les yeux grands ouverts d'incompréhension. Hippie tout aussi perdu sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_An…Antoine… On le fera quand ils seront couchés, intervient Mathieu entre deux baisers fougueux de son petit ami.

Ils entendent alors les deux frères commencer à pleurer à leur tour.

_Ils doivent être fatigués ! Je vais les coucher et je te rejoins juste après, dit Mathieu avec un clin d'œil.

Une fois les petits neutralisés ils peuvent continuer leur douce étreinte. Décidément Antoine a du succès auprès des Sommets.

 **Par la sainte pelle, une review s'il vous plais :3**

 **(Ca s'adresse à toi aussi Léa ! Oui je sais que tu es là quelque part ^^)**


End file.
